


Let's Be Still

by dogheaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hurt/Comfort, IPRE Era, Light Angst, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Stolen Century Spoilers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/pseuds/dogheaven
Summary: (takes place after Taako gives Lup her best day ever)Taako is upset. Magnus helps.





	Let's Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few days ago but only just got around to editing it. oops :V

“It’s just -- y’know, we’re not the  _ same  _ anymore.” 

Taako made his way back across from where he’d been pacing Magnus’s room, his hands worrying the hem of his oversized sleep (Magnus’s) shirt. 

“It’s like she’s --  _ going somewhere  _ without me.” 

Magnus had been listening to the elf rant about this ceremony -- Lup and Barry’s change -- for about ten minutes now. 

He had told Magnus about the fear, the panic, the  _ terrifying  _ blinding light that had lit up the sky as the two now-liches had completed their ritual, how, just for a moment, they had lost control, and Taako had to watch as they writhed and thrashed in the sky as they fought to remember what it was like to have souls, to be  _ alive. _

And, well. Magnus hadn’t been there, obviously, but hearing not only Taako’s recount of what happened but also listening the painful crack in his voice, seeing the uneasy and betrayed twitch of his brow, feeling his hands tremble in fear as he relayed Lup’s perfidy -- it wasn’t pretty at all. 

So this time when the elf made his way to the bed on his little trek around the room, Magnus held out his arms in an invitation of a hug, eyes soft and downturned because it made his heart  _ ache  _ to see Taako like this -- vulnerable and sensitive and lain out like a peeled fruit. 

Taako paused, his ears flicking just slightly against the sides of his head as he considered Magnus, before walking sort of uncertainly to him and burying himself in the warm affection there. 

He was tense for a long beat in Magnus’s arms, a rigid plank against his chest, and then he deflated, all the shock and frustration leaving his little shoulders and leaving behind just a very, very sad boneless elf, pliant and loose against Magnus. They stayed like that for a minute before the human felt a wet spot grow on his chest and realized Taako was crying. Uh oh. 

In all their years together, Magnus had never seen Taako cry. It was taboo, like a carpeted bathroom. He was, well. He was lost in this situation.

“Hey-- are you--” before he could finish his question Taako sat up, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. He discreetly snapped his fingers and in a blink the red eyes were gone and he looked immaculate again, albeit tired and makeup-less with his hair loose and unwashed around his shoulders. He sniffed, blinking at a spot just to the left of Magnus’s hip, and then looked up at the human. 

He licked his lips a little, blinking down at Magnus’s mouth, and then they were kissing, soft and slow and Magnus was very confused and a little hurt that Taako wouldn't let him see him like that despite knowing each other for over half a century. But he pushed that away as best as he could, doing his best instead to convey his sympathy and love for this stupid, dumb man with his mouth as he pressed closer, hands coming up run his thumbs along the bowl-like base of Taako’s ears, up the delicate arc of them. They flicked. 

And then Taako pulled away, eyes sort of distracted but mouth and cheeks flushed red. His hands slid from their resting place on Magnus’s shoulders down to his chest, feeling his heart beat. 

He sat like that for a moment, eyes sort of blank. Magnus didn’t want to say anything, didn’t know how to offer sympathy over something like this -- he didn’t have a sibling, let alone an identical twin with whom you shared everything. Didn’t know how to fathom having that colossally strong bond twisted in such a way. It was-- scary, to say the least, to have this sudden divide between them. 

Taako glanced up at Magnus under heavy lids. “Can I eat you out?” 

Magnus started. He wasn’t expecting that, but very pointedly didn’t want to deny the throb of interest in his groin. But, still. He was just a man. 

“I mean -- do you  _ want  _ to? You seem kinda --  _ sad _ ?” The end of that sentence finished lamely off his tongue and Magnus opened his mouth to backtrack but Taako held up a hand. 

“It’s -- I just don’t wanna think about it, okay? Let cha’boy distract himself with his hot piece of man meat.” There was no bite behind his words, none of Taako’s usual flare and snip. It made Magnus’s chest hurt, but he smiled softly and leaned back on his elbows, knees spreading in invitation with Taako between them. 

Taako licked his lips as he undid the lace of Magnus’s pants, the two of them fumbling them down his legs. Taako squeezed the muscles of his thighs on his way down, and Magnus couldn’t help but flex. That, at least, got a little smile out of him.

Once Magnus was naked from the waist down, Taako curled himself into a loose ball, one elbow holding him up as he leaned in on Magnus, nose pressing gently, warmly, against the thick hair on his pubis. Magnus wasn’t worked up quite yet, wasn’t quite turned on, but the gentle, flat expanse of Taako’s warm tongue was soothing, at least, against him as he warmed Magnus up. His breath got thicker, and Taako ate him so gently, so  _ carefully,  _ that to Magnus it felt like  _ he  _ was the one needing to be reassured. 

Taako pulled back after a few long minutes of just the wet, breathy noises filling the air and licked his lips, wiping his mouth with the side of his arm. He looked up, and had an inexplicable look in his eyes, sort of predatory, eyebrows tensed in just a way that it made Magnus’s dick throb and made him want to bare his throat. 

“Hey, turn over,” Taako said. He made a little flipping motion with his finger and Magnus had no choice but to obey, turning onto his belly, supporting himself with his forearms and ass in the air and feeling --  _ exposed,  _ ironically. 

Not being able to see Taako but having him touch him and see Magnus’s cunt and ass so easily... it felt. Well,  _ good _ . 

Magnus’s whimper was buried into his sheets as Taako got back to work, now with more fervor and  _ hunger  _ as he fucked Magnus with his mouth, trailing between his labia with his tongue and then sucking  _ hard  _ on his cock, and Magnus was suddenly  _ very much  _ enjoying this position, spreading his knees wider to give Taako more room. 

The elf seemed to know what he was after, pressing deep into the human with his tongue, nose tickling his ass as he delved into him, tonguing those sweet spots he seemed to find so easily -- and Magnus was  _ keening,  _ the simulation not nearly enough, especially now that Taako had abandoned his cock, but fuck it feel good. Taako’s warm breaths blowing over him as he exhaled, that tickly, almost-too-much sensation as he flicked his tongue side to side, the delicious friction as Taako leaned into him and  _ sucked… _ They’d been doing this for almost three cycles now, but to Magnus, every time felt like the first. 

He reached one hand down between them to rub at himself, figuring he could get himself to come just like this, but his big hand was batted away by a delicate little swat and Taako was pulling his mouth away, and Magnus all but whined before he heard the telltale  _ zip  _ that meant Taako was shucking his pants, and he looked over his shoulder, hair mussed and face red (and looking debauched, he imagined), as he watched Taako stroke himself a little, using Magnus’s slick as lube. 

The elf caught him looking and smiled wryly, arching his back and reaching up to tweak a nipple between two fingers. His showing off like that made Magnus smile, put him more at ease --  _ this  _ was Taako. 

And then one hand was squeezing one of Magnus’s cheeks and the other palm cupped his sex, warm and dry against Magnus’s very much soaked entrance. His chest heaved “Can I?” 

“I-- _ yeah _ , please,” Magnus breathed, arching his ass as best he could and burying his flushed face in his arms. Taako hummed his approval as he lined himself up and pressed in so slowly, taking his time in that familiar way Magnus was appreciative of. They both let out twin hisses at the sensation, Taako of pleasure and Magnus of pain.

It took a moment for the sting inside him to fade and then he nodded, giving Taako the go-ahead, and the elf slowly rocked his hips, hands gripping Magnus’s sides as he fucked into the human. The start of the movement forced a keen out of Magnus, and at the noise Taako was encouraged to pick up the pace. “ _ Fuck.” _

They hadn’t ever done this position before and Magnus -- well, he sort of  _ really  _ liked it, face in the blankets and ass in the air for Taako to use. He did his best to match the elf’s pace, rocking his hips backwards to meet him in a wet embrace. Taako reached down at some point, his sweaty chest to Magnus’s back, his hand underneath them to rub at Magnus’s clit to get him to peak. Magnus groaned appreciatively, but Taako inevitably got there first, his movement stuttering slightly as he buried his nose into the muscles of Magnus’s shoulders. He let out a half-choked sob as he held himself back from coming, his muscles all tensed and hard against Magnus:

“Can I -- inside?” 

“Yeah--  _ yeah,  _ Taako,  _ please _ .” 

And he twitched heavily as he spilled into Magnus, long and sweet like a trail of honey dripping from a spoon. Taako huffed as the last of his orgasm was milked from him, and the two of them collapsed in a lazy heap, Magnus spooning Taako. 

They lay panting for a moment as they caught their breath. The air was warm and sticky and smelled heavily of sex and stinky men, but Magnus felt so content having Taako’s sweaty back against his chest, his nose buried in those lamb-soft ears with the metal of his jewlery cold against his skin. 

They were peaceful for a minute before Magnus felt the telltale sign of something spilling out between his legs. “I should, uh, clean up,” he mumbled, face full of sweaty blonde hair. 

“Mmh.” Taako shifted, rolled over from their embrace, eyes a little shiny. He had just the barest, half-smile that always befell his orgasm. “You want?” 

Magnus smiled a little apologetically and spread his legs for the second time that evening. Taako got to work.

It was good -- Taako always was, and having already pleased the elf, Magnus could bask in the slow waves of his orgasm without any pressure of a main event later. Taako seemed happy to take his time, his ears twitching pleasedly whenever the human let out a particularly loud yelp. He came the same way he always did, with the elf’s face buried deep against him as he sucked him, hard and deep and his hands gripping Magnus’s hips, nails leaving little crescent marks. 

And it was almost like they were back to normal, albeit a little slower softer than usual. Not that he minded. 

Magnus kissed him in his afterglow, his lips tasting salty and musky and wet. “Thanks.” 

Taako snorted half-heartedly, burying his nose into the crook between Magnus’s shoulder and neck. “You don’t have to say that every time.” 

“Yeah, but. Thanks.” 

He heard Taako scoff but his lithe little arms encircled the human anyway, and Magnus kissed his forehead as he sensed Taako was done interacting for the night. 

He still had a soft pang in his gut, feeling like he hadn’t done  _ enough,  _ but didn’t want to interrupt whatever train of thought Taako was on as he fell into meditation. So instead he kissed his forehead again and pulled the blanket up over their half-naked bodies, wishing somehow that would ward off this deep, regrettable sadness Taako had found himself -- alone -- in. 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any extra typos, i want to get this posted since it's been in my drafts for a few days now and i gotta get to work lol. hope you enjoyed!!  
> i genuinely appreciate constructive criticism, feel free to comment something i can improve on? 
> 
> kudos+comments = <3
> 
> http://marzipan-s.tumblr.com


End file.
